Into Middle-Earth
by Logan'slover
Summary: Would things change if someone from a world without The Hobbit, went to Middle Earth? What would happen if that person was Kili's One? Will they still get together if Dwalin is very protective of the girl.
1. Chapter 1: School and Arriving

**Hello all. This is my new Hobbit story. I don't own the Hobbit, though I have seen the first two movies. Don't own them because I won't to get all three movies in a group, its cheaper that way. Even though I own a copy of the book, I haven't read it, though I like the movies.**

**#####################################################################################**

_Misters Davis, Jones, and Thompson have brought nineteen senior students, myself included, to the fairgrounds, where a Renaissance Fair is being hosted. There are two dozen booths and a jousting tournament going on._

_Our school, Jefferson High, gave us all outfits. The males are in boots, breeches, shirts, jerkins, and hats. Each one comes with a belt with pouch. Each outfit has the same color but different shades. Each color is dark, like earth colors._

_Us girls are in dresses, though of different colors. Each dress has accessories that are shades of the same color as the dress. The colors are bright and pretty. Some accessories are bodices, dainty slippers, and sashes that are knotted low upon the hips._

_I am in a snug blue dress. It has a full-length skirt. The bodice, that has straps over my shoulders, and the shirt are low-cut. The sleeves start at my biceps, leaving a gap between them and the straps, and are slashed from elbows to palm. Matching slippers are on my feet._

Right now, all of us are on the dais. Us females are on the first row, to the left of the King's chair, which is in the middle of the dais and raised higher. The males are on the other side of the King's chair, with the teachers behind the students.

I gasp as the black Knight gets unseated. Even though I know that this is just a game, people can get hurt or killed. My body tenses as the white Knight slams into the black Knight. Both tumble to the ground, before a male scream rents the air.

Holding up my skirt, I jump off the dais, racing to the black Knight as the white Knight moves away. Others are racing towards the black Knight, also worried about him. My sky-blue eyes are wide in fright, not wanting him to be hurt.

That's my downfall. Whenever I see anyone hurt or injured, it tends to trigger an over-developed nurturing streak. One that my older sister said would get me hurt one day. Strangely it works on animals and people who make fun of me.

My left foot steps on nothing, pitching me forward, unbalanced. As I fall forward, towards the ground, blackness surrounds me. It disappears, returning to sunlight, making my eyes tightly close from the blinding glare. I continue to fall, unrestrained.

'Ouch!' I bounce off something hard before slamming into the ground. It gives away, rolling my body to the right, down a hill. My left forearm burns with pain as I try to use it to stop my descent, to no avail. Everything turns black, dulling my senses.

I struggle to force the blackness away. It swarms closer, swallowing everything in its path. Its thick and heavy, suffocating and drowning me. There are creatures in the dark that hurt. It gets heavier but using the rest of my strength, I force it back.

'Oh my gosh!' I'm laying on hard dirt. Laying next to me, waking up, is a bald man but with a beard and mustache. Tattoos are visible on his neck and head while axes are on his back, handles visible behind his head.

His dark eyes are angry but soften, seeing me. I sit up, wincing from all the bruises on my body from my tumble down the hill. He sits up, looking me up and down. Satisfied with whatever he sees, he looks around us.

My eyes also look around, shocked. We are in a hole, though its six feet wide and six feet long. Above us is the sky. Even though I listen a lot, I cannot hear anything, just the wind. The rough dirt walls also have visible roots.

Slowly I stand up, wondering if I can climb out of the hole. Walking to the closest wall, my hands reach up. But I can't reach the top, even if I stood on the tips of my toes. I can't climb out of the hole, the dirt crumbles under my fingers.

The man stands up, trying to climb out of the hole, to no avail. I walk around the hole, seeing if the hole gets smaller but it doesn't. The man yells out something in a different language that I don't know, though it sounds like curse words.

"Lass, look out." The man yells out in a kind of deep accented voice, that has rolling r's, softly dropped g's, and peculiar sounding vowels.

'_What?_' My mind questions as I turn to him. '_Crap!_' As I think the word, I drop to the floor, wrapping my arms over my head as I see him pulling his axes.

I gasp, seeing a grey-skinned leg on the edge of the hole but above us. My e yes travel upwards, seeing yellow eyes blazing with blood lust and sharpened teeth coated in black spittle. Time seems to slow as the monster readies to bring his sword crashing down on the man.

The man swings one of his axes, almost cutting off the monster's leg. The monster dodges, growling dangerously as it attacks the man, jumping into the hole. I gasp out as the man lunges to the side, away from the monster.

I stumble backwards as the monster lands on its back in front of me, between the man and me. Its sword lands on the ground next to me. The monster slowly gets to its feet, facing the man. It roars out, sounding very angry.

Without thinking, my right hand grabs the sword's handle. Quickly I swing the blade at the monster's left thigh. With a hurt-filled scream it turns to me. The right arm lashes out, slamming into my left temple, knocking me to the side.

Blackness surrounds me. There are no outlines or gray areas. Its promising that nothing bad will happen to me while in it. Trusting it, I lay down, wrapping the blackness around me in a blissful cocoon, slipping into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Dwalin the Protector

Dwalin kills the orc before rushing over to the girl. She is against one of the hole walls, laying on her right side, unconscious. Blood has coated the left side of her face, soaking into her shoulder-length reddish-brown hair.

He kneels down beside her, left fingers gently touching her exposed red cheek. She moans, beginning to stir, warming his chest. Her sapphire blue eyes, that actually sparkle like diamonds, slowly open, staring at him, unfocused.

A shout comes from above them, on top of the hole edge. Dwalin looks up, going to protect the girl from whatever else is coming. His right hand holds his axe ready as he straightens up. He looks up at where the shout came from, tense.

Thorin's face comes into view, relaxing Dwalin's stance. Kili and Fili lower a rope into the hole, looking at him. Oin jumps into the hole, walking over to the girl. She cringes away from him, eyes still unfocused, terrified.

"The girl is waking up." Dwalin calls up to Thorin. "Oin is looking her over. The orc hit her when she slashed it with its sword."

Everyone is shocked that the girl attacked the orc. _Females of other races are usually not warriors or able to defend themselves. They are usually fragile, needing to be protected. All dwarves protect females of every race._

_In their communities, females are very rare. Out of five hundred births, there will be one female born. They are taught to protect themselves and their children from a young age. Also if a male is mean to a female, they will be instantly killed._

_Every dwarf has a One, though they won't always meet each other. Usually the One is of a different race. Most of the Ones are humans, because Hobbits don't leave the Shire very often, and dwarves and elves are enemies._

_A dwarf has to look into the eyes of a female to know that they are their One. The dwarf senses will rise up and give a feral growl, screaming '_MINE!_' inside their mind. The beast will awake with a roar t hat demands they vanquish any rival that even dares to think to challenge his claim to her._

The girl screams, drawing everyone's attention. Without thinking, though mostly having to protect the girl, they all jump into the hole. Dwalin turns to the girl and Oin, who is stepping backwards, away from the girl, shocked.

Oh my gosh! The girl is curled into a ball, legs drawn up to her chest, face buried in her knees, arms around her body. She is shaking, mumbling things that nobody can understand. Her ball form is tight, like she's terrified of everything.

"Lass." Dwalin softly whispers, walking closer to the girl. "Lass." He repeats, kneeling down beside her, hating it as she cringes away from him.

"No more pain. I promise I'll be good." The girl begs in a whisper, in a harp-like voice that chimes, seeming to make music

"What is the matter with her? What happened? Is she hurt?" Thorin angrily demands, turning to Oin for the answers.

"I don't think she's seeing us, I think she's seeing a memory or a nightmare." Oin explains, looking down at the girl, sadly.

Dwalin's right hand gently rests on the girl's left shoulder, which is closest to him. She jerks away at his touch, cringing closer to the hole's wall. It takes a couple long minutes before the girl relaxes a little bit, but still tense.

Slowly she lifts her head, looking at Dwalin. Realizing its him, her body completely relaxes. She sighs in relief, leaning her head against the wall. Slowly her left arm reaches towards him, fingers gently touching his shoulder.

"You're real, Axe Man." She whispers in a glad voice, the fingers grasping his shirt, not wanting to lose him. "You aren't Them."

Her eyes travel around the hole, looking at every dwarf. Kili gasps, seeing the girl's eyes. Instantly everyone knows that the girl is Kili's One. They need to protect the girl, half because she's Kili's One while the other half is because she's a female.

"Lass, may I look at you now, for injuries? I am Master Oin, at your service." Oin asks, kneeling down beside the girl.

"K." She slowly whispers, holding her left arm out to him, looking at Dwalin scared but trusting him to keep her safe.

Everyone else grimaces, looking at the girl's arm. The forearm has been broken in three spots, the bone poking out of the skin at the wrist, the middle, and the elbow. Blood has almost coated the entire forearm, dripping into the dirt.

"I'm going to need water." Oin says, pulling out some herbs. "I have to set the bone, stitch up the holes, and cast the arm."

"Is it going to hurt?" The girl wonders still in a whisper, grimacing as she thinks of pain. "I don't like pain, or needles, or doctors." She whimpers.

"I'm sorry, Lass, but it will." Oin tells her, voice cracking as her eyes widen, before cringing away, not moving her broken arm.

"Go ahead." She whispers, before taking a deep breath and biting her lower lip, body tensing in anticipation of what's coming.

Dwalin's arms wrap around the girl, stopping her from struggling. Oin takes her hurt wrist. As she whimpers from the pain, he jerks his arms backward, quickly. She screams out, tears slipping out of her closed eyes, sliding down her cheeks.

Her body jerks about, almost slipping out of Dwalin's hold. After a dozen seconds of screaming, she stops the sound, biting her lower lip. Oin puts stuff on her broken skin, where the bone poked thru. Her body shakes in pain.

"Here Lass, drink this. It will dull the pain." Balin walks up to the girl with a cup of something in his left hand.

Her eyes look up at Dwalin, wondering if she should take the cup. He nods, silently telling her its safe to drink. She grabs the cup, quickly sipping the drink down. Done, she hands the drink to Balin, who smiles before walking away.

Dwalin's arms tighten as the girl collapses, unconscious. He is glad, knowing the stuff that Oin put on the girl seems like the skin is on fire. That lasts for a couple days, before it starts to become manageable. And then the burning should be done after a week.

Soon Oin braces the girl's arm with sticks, before wrapping from her bicep down to her fingers in cloth. Finished, he stands up, turning around to Thorin. The King is staring at the girl sadly, wanting her to be alright for his nephew.

Dwalin stands up, lifting the girl, holding her bridal-style. She snuggles closer to him, not waking up. Thorin gestures for the others to climb up the rope. Dwalin keeps his left arm around the girl's waist as his right hand grabs the rope.

"We should get a little farther before we bed down for the night." Thorin decides, leading the way over to the ponies when Dwalin reaches the top.

"I suggest we head to Rivendell." Gandalf says, gesturing all around them. "We need to get away from the trail."

Thorin yells at Gandalf, not wanting to go to Rivendell. Dwalin walks over to Kili's horse. He lifts up the girl. Kili takes the girl, setting her in front of him on the pony. Dwalin goes over to his pony, getting into the saddle.

They ride away, with Thorin at the front of the group with Gandalf. Fili and Kili ride side by side. Dwalin comes up and rides beside them. He wants to be there incase the girl wakes up and is terrified. The others are gathered around, protecting the girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Dwalin the Scary

**For author Nevermorea, who reviewed, hopefully this chapter is better. I had this dream about a world where the males were taught to protect females, no matter what. Wanted males to be this way, but sadly, they will never be. Oh well.**

**I still don't own anything, except Audrey.**

**#####################################################################################**

Three hours later, the girl whimpers, beginning to wake up. Slowly her eyes inch open, unfocused. She gasps out, twisting and squirming, moaning in pain. Kili's arms tighten around her, not wanting her to fall off the pony.

Dwalin moves his pony closer to Kili's pony. The girl stops panicking, seeing Dwalin. Her head leans against Kili's chest as her eyes blink, too heavy to stay open much longer. She smiles at Dwalin, relaxing farther in Kili's arms.

"We will stop here." Thorin demands in a clearing that has an old cottage that seems to be years old but there isn't grass growing up the walls.

Gandalf gets angry, saying this spot isn't good. But Thorin doesn't budge, getting more persistent especially when Gandalf says they should go to Rivendell. Gandalf goes off in a huff, getting on his horse and riding away.

The girl looks around as Ori, Oin, and Fili come closer to the pony, Ori taking the reins. Fili's arms rise up, hands grabbing the girl's waist. Easily he lifting her up and off the pony. As she rises from the saddle, her hands grab onto his shoulders.

He sets her feet on the ground, keeping his hands on her waist so she doesn't fall or anything. Her eyes turn to Dwalin, a little scared and hesitant. He gets off his horse, letting Ori take the reins. The girl smiles shyly at him.

"Come, lets sit at the fire. Then we can eat and tell our stories." Dwalin tells her, gently taking her small left hand in his much bigger hand.

"That house looks creepy. Is it alright to stay here?" She hesitantly asks, gesturing with her head to the old cottage.

"We will be fine." Thorin snaps, making the girl inch behind Dwalin. "Nobody here will allow anything to happen to you." His voice softens, seeing the girl's unease.

Instantly he decides that he's going to have to be gentle around her. All of them are going to have to be gentle, since the girl is uneasy around people. It would break his heart if Kili's One was hurt by their rough or different actions.

"Why would you care about me? I'm the Ugly Freak of Nature." She asks, looking at everyone like they have two heads.

Dwalin's vision turns red. Blacking out is a frightening experience. Not to say it has not happened to him before in times of great emotional and physical stress, or anger. The next thing he knows, is that he is looking down at the fire.

The girl is sitting on Kili's lap, wrapped in his arms. Her face is buried in his chest, body shaking in fear. Fili, Ori, Bofur, Nori, and Bilbo are in front of them, protectively, worriedly facing Dwalin. He nods at them, saying that he's calm.

Dwalin turns to Thorin, wondering how he can ease the girl's fear. Thorin shrugs, unsure how to help the girl. He gestures to Bombur to start making dinner. Bilbo helps him, good at making food. Fili and Ori go off to gather wood for the fire. Bofur and Bifur are with the horses.

Thorin and Dwalin turns back to the girl as her body slumps down. Oin looks at the girl, examining her without touching her, letting Kili do the touching, not wanting to frighten the girl more if someone else touches her skin.

"She is asleep. Her body is exhausted." Oin tells Thorin and Dwalin. "We are going to have to be gentle with her, like with dogs."

#####################################################################################

**KILI'S POV**

He looks down at the girl as his uncle starts whispering with Oin and Dwalin, about the girl's skittishness. The girl fits perfectly on his lap and in his arms. Her lithe, curvy body was made to fit with him, created by Mahal just for him.

His left hand rises up, gently brushing the girl's hair away from her face, putting it behind her right ear. Her face is sweet, youthful, innocent, and utterly beautiful. While her mind is steeped in dreams, she is unconscious, vulnerable, entrusted to his care.

"I will always protect you, Lovely Girl." He vows in a whisper, just loud enough for the girl to hear but nobody else.

He hates that Dwalin scared her. Though he understands why Dwalin went scary. He also went scary when she said she's the 'Ugly Freak of Nature'. All he wanted to do was to find whoever had hurt her and kill those bastards.

She was so uncertain. How could a woman lack the confidence to ask, demand what she wanted, needed. Women so beleaguered tended to see themselves as unattractive, frumpy, even ugly and to present themselves accordingly. Who had convinced her that she was unattractive?

He isn't sure if he should allow Dwalin near the girl again. It was bad when she only seemed to trust Dwalin but now, she seems to be scared of Dwalin. It was heartbreaking the way she cringed away from Dwalin, who was glaring at her.

That is why Kili quickly grabbed her. He sat down on the fallen tree trunk, setting her on his lap. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She curled closer to him, shaking but feeling safer with him, which he likes.

Thorin, Ori, and Dwalin seem to be finished talking together. They walk closer to Kili and the girl. The girl doesn't wake up, which Dwalin notices. Dwalin tenses, not wanting the girl to be scared of him, hating that thought.

"Trolls!" Bofur yells as he comes running out of the tree line, yelling the word again and again. "Trolls! Trolls!"

The girl jerks awake. She winces, seeing Dwalin so close. He steps backwards, raising his hands to shoulder-height, telling her that he isn't dangerous and that she won't be hurt. She doesn't seem to believe him, cringing closer to Kili.

"Trolls have taken some of the horses. Bifur went to get the horses back. Bilbo went with him." Bofur quickly says, breathless from the running.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Trolls

**Sorry this has taken a while. I haven't stopped any of my stories but I just don't know how to continue on yet. Also, I still don't own the Hobbit characters, just my own character, Audrey. If I did, I wouldn't write, just be hanging out with the characters all the time, making my significant other jealous.**

**#####################################################################################**

The man, I'm sitting on, quickly stands up, setting my feet on the ground. I step to the side, ready to step behind him if any of the others step too close to me. The Axe-Man is more scary now than when he killed the creature in the pit.

"Come on. Trolls got our horses. We are going to take them back." The black-haired youngest man says in a deep voice, smiling gently at me.

I smile up at him, trusting him. There is something about him that doesn't scare me. Right now, he seems safer than the Axe-Man. Though, all of the men here seem to be less scary than the ones that I always meet, who stare at me, angrily.

His chiseled features are clearly handsome, looking like Michelangelo could have sculpted him. He has a dirt-like smell, an alpha maleness, and an animal-like body language. Even though all that should scare me, it doesn't.

An alpha male. Men defined by an inherent lawlessness. One could never be completely certain what an Alpha Male would do if he, or those he considered his, were threatened. They obey only their own code. Either stay in his protected circle or as far away from his line of sight as possible.

My cheeks redden as his piercing green eyes look deep into mine, like he can see into my soul. Even though I want to look away, I can't turn away from his gaze. He steps closer, eyes looking down to my lips, filling me with warmth.

Half of me wants him to kiss me while the other half doesn't want him to be playing a joke on me. I might go insane if he is playing a joke on me. The other people who have tried to play jokes on me, like this, didn't make me feel safe.

The man takes my right hand in his left one. Gently he leads me away from the fire. The others quickly get in front, drawing their swords. I follow behind, keeping close to the Safe Man. He has a sword, a bow over one shoulder, and a quiver of arrows on his back.

We walk along a trail, that seems to have been made from something huge. My eyes look all around, scared of what could have made this trail. Hopefully its nothing too scary, I don't want to be hurt or have these men hurt.

Soon, we make it to a clearing, where another fire is going. In bags, at some tall creatures feet, are the two other men. The creatures are tall, creepy looking, and blue-skinned. They are talking about how to eat the two men.

One man is smaller than me with no facial hair but big feet. His pants, shirt, vest, and coat are very fancy, not suitable for traveling on horseback. The other man has an axe bit in his forehead with black and white in his beard and hair.

The Safe Man pushes me behind a giant rock, silently gesturing for met o stay still. I nod, looking as he and the others race out into the clearing. They make a loud noise, pulling their swords. All of them look dangerous now.

I try to focus on everyone, wincing when someone gets hit, but they are moving quickly. Ever since I was buried alive, my reflexes have been slow. I get scared if someone drives above sixty miles per hour, and sometimes even less.

After five minutes, one of the creatures has the Safe Man in both hands, ready to rip him apart. I gasp, sitting straighter, watching as the other men lay down their weapons. They stand quietly as the other creatures put them into bags or tie them to a spit over the fire.

That's my downfall. Whenever I see anyone hurt or injured, it tends to trigger an over-developed nurturing streak. One that my older sister said would get me hurt one day. Strangely it works on animals and people who make fun of me.

"No! Let them go!" I yell out in fear, still in a whisper, standing up and stepping out from behind the giant rock.

"Lovely Girl." The Safe Man yells out, struggling against his spot in the bag, close to the fire, getting red in the face.

One creatures' left hand wraps around my waist, lifting me high up in the air. His eyes look my entire body over, face turning to shock. He quickly whips around, lifting me over the fire but tightening his grip, not enough to be hurt, just snugly.

"She's the 'Lucky Charm'." He screams out, earning gasps from the other creatures, who quickly come over, staring at me.

"Um." I pause, wondering what's going on, not liking their looks. "Could you please let us go?" I hesitantly ask, worried about their actions.

"Of course, Princess." The creature says, gently lowering me to the ground, away from the fire. "Anything for the Princess."

Once my feet are on the ground, the other creatures have untied the men. The Safe Man comes running up to me. His eyes look me over, before crushing me into a hug. I smile at his actions, since no one's been worried about me in years.

"You are alright." He breathes, kissing my forehead. "Do not do that again! You could have been hurt." He orders, in a worried tone.

"Princess. We have some gifts for you." The first creature says, kneeling down beside me, along with the one of the other creatures.

Slowly I turn to them, confused as to why they are acting this way. The men come up behind me, ready to get in front of me if anything happens. The Safe Man is on my right side while the Axe Man is on my left side, with his axes drawn.

The other creature comes running up to us. He kneels down by the other creatures. His hands lift up a bag of things on both his palms. He bows his head, laying the things on the ground in front of me. He straightens up though still kneeling.

"Um…Thank you." I tell him, remembering my manners from when I was a child that my parents taught me and my siblings.

The Axe Man lowers, untying the bag and looking at what it is. He gasps, revealing five fancy swords, some jewelry, and some fancy dresses. My eyes look at the jewelry, liking the sparkling stuff that glitters in the firelight.

"Why are you giving me this stuff?" I ask, looking up at the creatures. "My name is Audrey. I'm just a normal girl."


	5. Chapter 5: Resuming the Quest

**Sorry this has taken so long. No computer, working on a garden, and trying to find a job has been really stressful. Also I had trouble figuring out where this story is going.**

"You are the 'Good Luck' Charm." One of the creatures replies. "You will turn Middle Earth into a better place."

"Why do you not take a dress and some jewelry and put it on." The Safe man tells me, before adding. "I will find out what is going on."

Trusting him, I nod. My brain doesn't soak up knowledge very good. I have trouble focusing on anything for very long. And anything will take my attention, the sunlight shinning off of something or a new noise.

My right hand grabs a pretty dark pink dress. Unable to grab anything else, I head off into the darkness away from eyes and the firelight. Though I will still be able to see, nobody will be able to see me, at least clearly.

Taking a while, I get out of the dress that the high school gave me. It's hard to do with my left arm being in an old-fashioned splint. But finally I get the old dress off. Smiling, I get into the new dress, glad that it's just like the old one.

Having most of the dress on, but unable to tie up the bodice in the back, I step back out into the firelight. Everyone turns to me when I step closer. They stare at me shocked, eyes widening, mouths open, not moving.

"Would someone help me? I couldn't finish." I ask, turning around and showing the untied bodice, lifting up my hair.

The Safe man reaches me first. Even though I don't look behind me, I know it's him because I get the reassurance feeling that he sends me whenever we are close. His hands loosely lace up the bodice, not making it too tight.

"Thanks." I whisper, turning to him, realizing that my checks are very warm right now, probably from blushing so badly.

His lips press against mine in a firm but gentle manner. Warmness spreads from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. It feels like every nerve ending is on fire but in a good way that doesn't feel uncomfortable or hurt.

He pulls back, a surprised expression on his face. I smile, ducking my head, looking at his chest. My body wants him to kiss my again, loving how it made me feel. Nobody has ever made me feel that way before and it was epic.

"Do you realize what just happened?" One of the creatures announces, startling me because I forgot there was anyone around us.

"You guys have a Soul Bond." Axe man breaks in next, sounding gruff but also in a happy way, making me not scared of him again.

"Soul bond?" I hesitantly ask, looking up into the Safe man's incredible emerald green eyes, that seem to be able to see into my very soul.

"Yes, our souls are bound together, now to forever." Safe man easily replies, smiling down at me, gently.

"Very rarely, two souls are destined for each other. They usually are not formed because both of them do not meet each other or they do not kiss." One creature explains.

"You must go to Rivendell. There, the Elves will help your bond strengthen. It will change the future of Middle Earth." Another creature says.

"Very well, we will go to Rivendell." A man with a fancier, though it's still well-worn and dirty, cloak says though not clearly happy about it.

"The Elves will be able to help us on our quest. They might even come along to protect her." A very tall man says, suddenly appearing out of the blackness.

"Gandalf, you scared us." The smallest man, with no facial hair but big feet, exclaims as he jumps about, happy. "Are we really going to see the Elves?"

"Yes, Bilbo." The very tall man, Gandalf, says before adding. "We should probably start moving so we will get to Rivendell before nightfall."

Two of the other men come back to the fire. They are leading the horses. Safe man helps me onto his horse. My cheeks redden again as he gets on behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist. He holds me snuggly.


	6. Chapter 6: Rivendell and Surprises

**Sorry this has taken so long. I will try to be better on when I update. I am thinking about doing a sequel to Meet the Avengers. Though that one might be a while, since I haven't really thought of where it's going to go. And I found out what my Elf name would be, so that's what I named Thandruil's wife.**

Gandalf and Thorin lead the way to Rivendell, away from the Trolls. It doesn't take very long before the girl is asleep against Kili. He likes the way she feels against him, like she belongs, warming his entire body, like the kiss.

_Nobody on Middle Earth will try to destroy a Soul Bond. They are one of the most powerful things ever created. It's said that Mahal, created Soul Bonds. The Soul Bonds were created when the First Dwarf was lonely. He wanted a lover but the only others were elves, which wasn't good enough._

_Mahal sent a female dwarf from the future, to the First Dwarf. She stayed with the First Dwarf for a very long time. When she died, it is said that she went back to the future but no one knows for sure because no one remembers the names and no one has admitted to being the female dwarf._

_Soul bond couples are really rare, like female dwarves. The last soul bond couple was ten centuries before, though it was two elves. The elves are Thranduil and Alasse Mithrandir and they only had one child, Legolas._

A strange howl interrupts the silence. The girl moans, before cuddling closer to Kili. The ponies bolt, taking the dwarves away, waking the girl. She yelps, holding onto Kili, afraid of falling or being dropped from the height.

The thing howls again. All the dwarves know that its Wargs with Orcs. Kili can tell that the orcs are chasing them, probably to kill them before they can retake their mountain. He hopes that they won't harm the girl.

With Gandalf leading, it is a short time before they get to Rivendell. A long brown-haired, with a crown that is over his forehead, male elf is waiting at the gates. He is looking at Gandalf, probably wondering what is going on.

The elf gets a funny look when he sees the girl. She cringes closer to Kili, not liking the elf's look. Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili move their ponies so they are shielding the girl. Gandalf is staring at the elf, puzzled at his actions.

"Lord Elrond is gone right now." The elf tells Gandalf, before moving so that he is in the girl's sight. "Would you like to come in?"

The girl nods. When the elf moves closer, she jerks back, holding onto Kili tightly. The elf stops as Nori, Dori, Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur get off their ponies. Gandalf follows, along with Bilbo, who is looking around in awe.

"Lord Elrond will not like dwarves in his palace. The Princess will be accepted." The elf says, bowing to the girl.

"Sorry but I will not go in without…" The girl pauses, realizing that she doesn't know the dwarves, Gandalf's, or Bilbo's names. "My friends." She finally finishes.

"Very well, I will show you to you chambers." The elf says as Kili gets off his pony, gently helping the girl down.

"Lady Audrey." Another male elf says as he walks up to them. He has golden hair and blue eyes and is wearing a grey cloak.

His eyes look her up and down, pausing on her broken arm. Anger contorts his face but he forces it back, becoming warm and friendly again. Once his eyes reach her eyes, he smiles gently at her, happy about seeing her.

"Haldir." The girl whispers, staring at the elf in shock, before racing forward, past the other dwarves, who are too shocked to move.

Once she gets to the elf, they both hug each other. The elf is holding her snuggly but not like a lover, more like an older brother. He is holding her carefully, probably not wanting to aggravate her injuries any more than he has too.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting The Elves

**Did you guys like the twist that I put into the story. How they know each other is going to be explained in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

Once Haldir sets my feet back on the ground, I look up at him. My lips turn up into a pout, realizing that he's much taller than me now. Before, he was six foot and I was about five foot seven. Now I come up to his breastbone.

"Hey!" I exclaim, mad that he's taller than me, pouting. "How come you're taller? Everyone's taller than me."

"That is because you are somehow the size of a dwarf. I am the size of an Elf, which is bigger than a dwarf." Haldir explains, scrunching up his nose in thought.

Suddenly more elves come galloping up to us on horseback. Safe man and Scary man gather in front of me, pulling their weapons. Haldir stays right behind me, looking over my head to the new people, smirking in excitement.

"What is going on? We just found Orcs on the border." One of the new men, a man with long brown hair, and a nice look, demands.

"Lord Elrond." Haldir says, stepping around me, Safe man, and Axe man. He begins speaking in a different language that I don't know or recognize.

"How do you know that _elf_?" Safe man asks, looking me up and down like I'm hiding injuries from him and the others.

"He appeared one day and I helped him. He needed it." I quickly reply, trying to get him to explain that Haldir is just like my brother.

"How could you like an _Elf_?" Axe man demands, saying 'elf' like it's a nasty curse word, voice tinged with disgust.

"Because he didn't instantly scare me like everyone else, except you." I reply, getting angry that they would question my actions.

"What do you mean?" Safe man asks me, left hand reaching over and gently gripping my right fingers in a soothing manner.

"Since Them, I have been scared of everyone, knowing what they could do to me. But then I met you guys and I wasn't scared." I look over at Axe man, adding. "Well, until you decided to get loud and angry, just like Them."

"I'm sorry. It was just awful that you would think that. I acted before I thought and I did not mean to scare you, Lass." Axe man answers, bowing at the waist to me.

"Who are Them? Why are you so scared of Them?" The new man says, before bowing to me. "I am Lord Elrond, this is my home."

I jump, turning to the new man, just now realizing that everyone is looking at me, Safe man, and Axe man. My cheeks redden, not used to everyone looking at me. Without realizing it, I step back, trying to melt into Safe man.

"They tortured me for years before burying me alive. I barely survived, unable to remember Them but Their faces and a couple of the names They called me." I hesitantly explain.

"Did you meet Haldir before or after they buried you?" Lord Elrond asks, briefly looking at Haldir before looking back at me.

"I met him afterwards, during one of the class trips. He seemed so lost; he needed me." I try to explain, not like being the center of attention.

"Let us go inside. Haldir, please lead Lady Audrey and her friends to their rooms. We will talk later when you have freshened up." Lord Elrond decides.

I follow Haldir as he leads me into the palace. Safe man, Axe man, and the others follow after us. They are not too wary of Haldir, since I seem to trust him. Safe man is right next to me, not letting go of my right fingers.


	8. Chapter 8: Rooms and Chats

**Sorry that I have haven't updated for a while. Hope you like this new chapter.**

3rd POV:

Lord Elrond and Gandalf look after Haldir as that elf escorts the dwarves, the hobbit, and the 'Good Luck' charm to their chambers. The girl seems to trust Haldir as much as she trusts the youngest dwarf, not skittish of them.

When Haldir first came back from the future, he always talked about the girl, Audrey. She is sweet, kind, and brave. Everyone else looks out for her, feeling protective of her and not because she's the 'good luck' charm.

"She has been through a lot." Gandalf announces. At Elrond's puzzled look, he adds. "Only someone that has been badly abused but is still good, can be brought to different times unaided. Others, like Haldir, had spells or potions."

"What do we do? We cannot allow her to leave with the dwarves. She could be hurt." Elrond asks, wanting to protect Audrey.

"You cannot stop her from doing what she wants. You could ask her to stay but she might just go with Kili, her One." Gandalf answers.

"Maybe I can keep her here. Arwen would like another female to talk with." Elrond plans only stopping when thunder loudly booms.

"You will not keep her here. If you do, something bad will happen." Gandalf roars out, knowing that what he says is the truth.

"Fine then." Elrond angrily replies. "Then I will have my men go with them for protection." He adds, storming into the palace, towards his rooms.

#########################################################################################################

As they have been talking, Haldir leads the guests to some rooms. The dwarves will be sharing their rooms in pairs, Audrey and Bilbo gets their own rooms. Audrey's room is between Kili and Fili's room and Dwalin and Thorin's room.

Audrey's room is elegant, much bigger and grander than her room in her time. It has a king-sized, canopy bed with four posts the size of small trees and light pink curtains. By the soft bed are steps for smaller guests to use.

On the bed is a dark green, floor-length, wrist-length sleeved dress that used to be Arwen's. It will be a little tight around the chest, since it was made when Arwen was a young girl on the cusp of womanhood. Next to the dress are matching slippers.

When seeing the dress, Audrey grins at Haldir. He remembers that she likes fancy dresses but usually doesn't wear them because she lived on a ranch and lived in a small town that doesn't do formal things very often.

The dwarves are complaining about their rooms but willing to stay in them to make Audrey happy and safe. All know that Kili and Dwalin will not change rooms because they are Audrey's first line of defense. They will know if anyone comes by.

Haldir promises to get all of them when dinner is ready. He is also planning on making a map of Rivendell, knowing that Audrey gets lost easily, her sense of direction was damaged during her years of abuse, along with her eye to brain reaction.

Once Haldir is gone, the dwarves and Bilbo head for Audrey's room. She is sitting on the bed, liking how soft it is. Her right fingers are carefully touching the dress, liking the silk and knowing the skirt will billow out when she moves.

Kili sits down on the bed, by the dress, drawing Audrey's attention. She smiles at him, lighting up the whole world. Everyone becomes happy, knowing that she is excited at seeing him and the dress. All of them plan to buy her dresses when they can.

"We are thinking of looking around before dinner is ready. Would you like to join us?" Kili asks, smiling at Audrey.

Happily she nods her head, jumping off the bed because its higher than her usual one. Kili takes her right hand, leading her out of the room. The others follow, bickering about which way to go and what could be down every hallway.

Soon they are in a hall decorated with artifacts. Kili and Fili look at and poke at some of them. Audrey travels around, staying close to someone. She stops at a painting on the wall. It's beautifully dark with swirling colors of greys, and in the middle of it all is a golden ring.

The dwarves and Bilbo gather around a statue holding a large slab of marble. On the marble is a shattered sword. Balin tells the story of how the sword broke and about Sauron, the evil creature that tried to enslave everyone.

Audrey stares at Balin, listening to the story, having never heard of it before. She gasps hearing about some of the deeds that Sauron did, walking over to Kili. Her arms wrap around his waist as she hugs him close in fear.

At the end of the story, before anything could be said, Haldir enters, saying it's time for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner

**Hope you like this chapter. I have more than thirty people following my stories. I'm so happy. Thank you all for following or favoriting my stories. Yippee!**

Racing back to the rooms, we all get into dressy clothes. I get into the dark green dress, liking how it feels against my skin. While putting on the slippers, I'm glad that the dress is wrist-length, since it hides the cast on my left arm.

_Finally, because of all the talking, I finally know who everyone is and what they are. I was a little puzzled about there being dwarfs, a wizard, and a hobbit. That makes me happy so I don't accidentally embarrass someone with my few nicknames._

_The Safe man is Kili and the Axe man is Dwalin. The other dwarves are Thorin, Fili, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. The wizard is Gandalf the Grey. And the Hobbit, the littlest man, is Bilbo Baggins._

Stepping out of the bedroom, I see everyone waiting for me, all in new clothes. Kili offers me his left arm, staring at me, amazed. Blushing I take it, noticing how handsome he looks in his green clothes that matches my dress.

Haldir walks up to us. He smiles at me, nodding his head. I smile at him, happy that I'm with new friends and old. Gesturing for all of us to follow him, he leads the way down the stairs, to the huge dining hall that can seat five hundred.

"Lady Audrey, please accept this seat." Elrond says, gesturing to the chair to his left before gesturing to his right. "King Thorin, this seat."

My eyes look at Kili, wondering if he's allowed to sit up there and if not, where we can sit together. He nods up at the head table, staying one step beside me, not letting go of my arm. He sits down closest to Elrond.

Elves begin serving lots of vegetables and some meat. Haldir smiles and waves from his seat, that is at a long table along the left. The rest of the dwarves, the hobbit, and the wizard are along the long table along the right.

"Lady Audrey, I was wondering if you would not mind having some of my men guarding you on your trip." Elrond asks, almost like he's asking the weather, though there is a hint of something else.

"Um…I'm not entire sure. You will have to ask Thorin." I answer, not trusting Elrond but trusting Thorin much more.

"What do you think, King Thorin." Elrond asks Thorin, after briefly looking at Haldir who is smiling with amusement.

Kili sneakily slips his greens onto my plate. I smile, trying not to giggle but failing though it's quietly. Kili notices, smiling and bumping my arm with his closest shoulder. I smirk, rolling my eyes before putting his greens back on his plate along with all of my greens.

His face is hilarious, staring at his not huge pile of greens. It's hilarious and I can't stop the laughter from boiling over. He pouts, turning to his uncle, who is looking at us with an exasperated look on his face. Elrond is looking amused.

"Sir, the small council of Wizards will be arriving next week. They have lots of things to talk about." A male says to Elrond, stopping my laughter.

Suddenly _Deven is snuggly gripping my neck, straddling my waist. He shoves me back under water, smirking happily. My hands claw at his hand, trying to get free, not wanting to die. He brings me back up, letting me gasp for air._

"_Stupid, Bitch. I knew that you would wake up if you almost died." Deven pauses. "Now, you will watch as we kill you."_

_He forces me back down under the water. I struggle, hands and feet kicking out. He grins down at me as the others gather around us. Rylie yanks off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I scream out, water filling my mouth._

_Blackness wraps around me, trying to engulf me. I can feel everything but my body is numbing. Terrified, I struggle to force it back, not liking it. It's thick and heavy, suffocating and drowning me. A force presses down on my body._

Suddenly I'm on a leafy floor, gasping for air. My lungs hurt, feeling scratched from all the water. Water is still all over my body, sending chills zooming up and down my spine. I am trying to figure out where I am.

A soft blanket is draped over me. I blink, feeling safe, wrapping the blanket tighter around me. An arm sets on the blanket, wrapping around my shoulders, but I cringe away, unsure if it's Them trying to be nice or my Kili.


	10. Chapter 10: New and Improved

**Sorry about the huge mistake in this chapter. I didn't remember that I already had Kili and Audrey having a soul-bond in an earlier chapter. So I changed some of this chapter. Hope you like the new non-mistake chapter.**

**Kili's POV:**

Everyone started panicking when Audrey faded into a black mist. Kili tried to touch her but his hand went right through the mist. The other dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Haldir gathered around the mist, wondering what's going on.

Suddenly she turns back into her corporal form though she is in her bra and underwear and soaking wet. She falls off the chair, onto her hands and knees. Water gushes from her lungs as she gasps for air in a horrible choking sound.

Haldir, the only person wearing a cloak, drapes it over Audrey. She sits back on her heels, still staring at the floor, wrapping the cloak around her tighter. Kili just wants to hold her close, not wanting her to get hurt again.

As Kili wraps his arm around her, she jerks away from him. It hurts but he knows that she probably doesn't know it's him, hopefully. Her sapphire eyes, shinning with tears, slowly look up. They are unfocused, letting her see something else.

Slowly her eyes focus on Kili. She sobs, before lunging at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms wrap around her blanketed back, holding her snuggly. His eyes turn to Thorin, then Gandalf, wondering what's happening.

"It's horrible. They were drowning me. Please don't let Them get me again." She begs, before falling into a deep sleep.

"What is going on with her?" Thorin demands of Elrond, not wanting to see his nephew hurt or fade away if Audrey dies.

"I do not know. This has never happened before." Elrond explains, agitated that he doesn't know something, wanting to do something.

"I have heard of something." Gandalf begins, only continuing when everyone is looking at him. "Her body must still be alive in her time, though in a coma. When she fades out, she's back in her time. They could also be using magic."

"How do we stop it? If it happens again, she could be killed." Kili demands, ice coming through his voice showing how serious he is.

Everyone can tell that he will do anything to keep Audrey by his side, even something dangerous. He is wrapped around her finger and doesn't care, only caring about what she thinks. She is the most important thing in his world now.

"It must be magic because a soul-bond would keep her here, unless it's something totally different." Gandalf is muttering to himself, puzzled.

"Uncle." Kili pleads, looking at Thorin, sounding heartbroken, scared of Audrey being taken from him, knowing he won't live if that happens.

"Balin, you remember our history better than me. What do you remember of the First Dwarf and his soul-bond?" Thorin demands.

"She came from the future. When she died, they said she went back to the future, probably when she was the same age as when she arrived in the past." Balin explains.

Audrey becomes the black mist again. Strangely she stays in the same spot, like she's still in Kili's arms. After a few minutes she reappears, this time with bruises all over her body and a shallow stab wound in her side.

"Oin, help her." Thorin demands as the older dwarf rushes forward. "We have to do something about the magic that takes her."

"That's it!" Gandalf exclaims loudly, happily, stopping all other conversations. "Excellent idea, Lord Thorin. I know how to stop it."

He waves his wand at Audrey and Kili, speaking in a different language that the dwarves don't know. A green glow surrounds Kili and Audrey. It covers every inch of them before slowly fading into the couple, not hurting them.

"That will stop all magic from reaching her, except from his staff." Gandalf answers everyone's silent questions, happily.

"She has a brand, on her right wrist." Oin announces, earning angry growls from everyone. "It is a little sideways W inside of a D." Oin adds, looking up at Thorin with an unreadable expression on his face.


	11. Chapter 11: Arguments

**Sorry about having to change the chapters. Now this chapter goes along with the New and Improved chapter. Hopefully it's good.**

**Also, sadly there is no bun in the oven. I'm glad for because we live with my in-laws who are not healthy. They are mental insane but won't take medication.**

Feeling safe slowly wakes me up. I'm lying on a soft bed, enclosed in someone's muscular arms. A warm breeze is blowing over top of me, not touching my body because I'm under a blanket, just ruffling my hair.

Opening my eyes, I look around without moving my head. Kili is lying next to me, arms around me. Gathered around the bed, around the room, are the dwarves. They are sleeping in weird positions, probably worried about Kili.

Memories flash through my mind. All that I can remember is appearing to where my classmates were. What they did to me is black. I don't try to figure out what they did, knowing that it's my brain's way of helping, just glad that I survived.

Kili's eyes slowly open. He smiles sleepily at me. Leaning forward, his lips press against mine. It sends a nice shock through me. I smile happily at him, liking how I feel with him, knowing that I will spend the rest of my life or however long he wants, with him.

"I love you, Lovely Girl." He whispers, before kissing me again. Then he asks me. "Should we wake up the others?"

"If you keep kissing me like that, you can do anything." I answer, smiling at him, liking the way his eyes light up.

"You guys are not very quiet." Dwalin says, startling me. "You make a wonderful couple, especially you, Lady Audrey."

I duck my head against Kili's chest, cheeks bright red. He just chuckles, holding me close. He kisses the top of my head, holding me firmer but not tighter. I bit back a laugh, keeping my face turned away from everyone.

"They are gone, Lovely Girl." Kili whispers after the door closes. "They do not mean anything bad, just happy that you do not hate me."

"What?" I ask, looking up at his face. "Why would I hate you? I trust you." I add, like my last sentence is ending this argument.

He just smiles, kissing me again. I giggle, snuggling closer to him. He rolls us over so that he is on top of me. Instead of feeling scared, I know that he won't take my virginity until I'm ready and tell him so. He's the perfect gentleman.

"We should go or I might do something that I will regret." Kili whispers as he pulls back from kissing me, looking ashamed of himself.

"It's alright. I trust that you won't make me do anything that I don't want to do." I whisper, gently kissing him.

"We have to go. Lady Galadriel is here to see you. She came last night, saying her dream made her come earlier than the other council members." Kili tells me.

He gets off me, standing up. I sit up, wincing as I feel like I've been used as a punching bag. A couple of times I've felt like this, though I never remember why. All I do know is that my intimate areas don't hurt, so my virginity wasn't taken.

##########################################################################################################

Half an hour later, we are in the dining area. This time, there is just one long table. Elrond is sitting at one end. At the other end of the table and along those sides are the elves of Rivendell. They are looking disdain at the dwarves.

Next to Elrond, on the left are Haldir, two empty seats, then Thorin and half of the dwarves. To Elrond's right are two, long white haired people in fancy robes like Elrond. Next to them are Gandalf, Bilbo, and then the rest of the dwarves.

The two new people stand up as Kili and I enter. My cheeks redden, still not used to people looking at me without anger or disgust. Kili leads me forward as my eyes look down, not wanting to see them attack me, either verbally or physically.

"Lady Audrey, this is Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Elrond nicely introduces, gesturing to the new people.

"Hello." I whisper, unsure why they are there and still looking at me, weirdly. "Thanks." I tell Kili as he pulls my chair out.

Carefully I sit, still feeling weak from whatever happened with my classmates. My right hand reaches out to pick up a spoon. As the hand closes around the handle, pain sears up my arm, sending the spoon clanking back onto the table.

Gasping, I bring the arm to my chest as tears slide down my cheeks. My eyes turn to Kili, wondering what happened. The only reason that I know They buried me alive was because They killed my family as my family tried to save me.

"When you disappeared, they branded your right wrist." Kili softly tells me. "Oin put ointment on it but it will be sensitive for a while."

"They are mad that I didn't die. They accidently killed my brother than had to kill the rest of my family because my family could live without me but not without my brother." I tell him, sounding weird because of my crying.

"How can you still be innocent after everything you have been through?" Lord Celeborn demands; standing up and slamming his palms on the table.

Startled, I jump, turning to him. Not liking loudness, I cringe closer to Kili, scared of Celeborn. Elrond and Gandalf stand up, angrily yelling at Celeborn. My heartbeats speed up; scared of what's going to happen because people get abusive when they get angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I keep repeating as more black images flash through my mind, blocking out everything else.


	12. Chapter 12: Preparing for Journey

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I'm trying to get a job and trying to start a family. Hopefully you like this new chapter.**

It has been a few days since my breakdown during breakfast. Lady Galadriel says it's not my fault and that she forgives the outburst. Her husband, Lord Celeborn, doesn't really say anything. He just acts like it's my fault.

They and Elrond decided to send ten elves on the journey with us. The elves are supposed to take care of me, when the dwarves are fighting. Luckily Haldir is coming, the only one that I trust and know of the elves.

The dwarves want to leave before the Council members decide to stop the journey. One member of the council, Saruman the White, scares me. He tried to make the other members stop me from going and stay in Isengard.

Luckily Gandalf, Elrond, Radagast the Brown, Lady Galadriel and Cirdan the Shipwright overruled Saruman. Saruman wasn't happy, leaving the council room saying that their actions would destroy the world and kill them all.

Kili and I have been almost all our time together. I like how gentleman-like he is with me, without acting weird about what happened to me. He wants to kill Them but won't unless I ask him too. We spend time with the other dwarves and Bilbo.

Thorin and Dwalin have been teaching me how to fight. Kili was really upset but understood. He doesn't want anything to happen to me, not wanting me to fight unless all the elves and dwarves are not able to fight anymore.

But if anyone tells me to run, then I should. Haldir said that he would bring me back to Rivendell if that happens. I agreed to all the rules, knowing that it would take me years to get to the level of fighting that the others have.

I have started trusting Dwalin again. He is still scary but now I know that he would never harm me. He's just angry at what has happened to me or some of the jokes that Kili and Fili play on the group. Sometimes he gets to be too much and I stay by Kili again.

The elves and dwarves don't really like each other but I've been trying to get them to become almost friends. It helps that I trust Haldir, who is getting along with the dwarves for me, while the dwarves are getting along with Haldir for the same reason.

Kili, Fili, Ori, and Bilbo have gotten close to Haldir, easier than the others. Thorin keeps glaring at Haldir but not doing anything. He acts like a King, voice neutral, not frosty or too happy. He and the other dwarves keep me in their sights.

The elves act like they are better than the dwarves and vice versa. I explained that everyone is different. What one person has done doesn't mean that all that species or gender is the same. That helped bridge the gap between the species too.

Elrond has given me outfits for the journey. Also he gave me a knife that is big, which I mostly keep strapped to my hip. I don't like the idea of using it but will defend my friends. The knife only comes out during fighting practice.

Everyone is getting ready to leave for our journey. The elves have packed enough food, their weapons, blankets and anything else that they decided on. All I have in my pack are clothes and a few blankets, which Thorin says is fine.

For the past two days, everyone has been running around making sure they pack everything. I stay out of the way, knowing that I'm already packed. Thorin snorts at some of the things that the elves are packing but doesn't say anything.

Finally it's the night before we leave to continue our trip. I go to bed early, wanting to be well-rested. Kili follows and we climb into the same bed. Everyone else knows that we aren't having sex, just that we sleep better next to each other.

Ever since we started sleeping in the same bed, I haven't had nightmares. I am hoping that it will continue but my nightmares like to pop out during times of distress. Some of the nightmares leave me screaming because of what's happening in them.

Strangely, only when I have nightmares or when I really try can my voice go louder than a whisper. If I try to speak louder all the time, my vocal cords hurt and then I can't speak for a couple days, though I still scream during nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13: Goblin Town

**Hello Everyone. I'm back. I still don't have a computer and for the past week my internet has been down. Sorry about not posting. Hope you like the new chapters on all my in-progress chapters.**

While it's still dark out, we leave from Rivendell. Sadly Gandalf was not able to come yet. Each of us are on horseback. I'm riding with Kili. Haldir is next to us, on a huge horse. It is still scary seeing horses so tall.

The other elves stay behind the dwarves, not talking to the dwarves. They will talk to me when they need something. Haldir is talking with Thorin about where to go and all that. I lean against Kili, tired from all the activity.

##########################################################################################################

It takes two days before we get to a mountain pass. We have to get off the horses because the pathway is very slim. The mountains look creepy, sending chills up and down my spine, as I know that this part is life changing.

At the top of the mountain, a storm happens. It doesn't take very long before we notice that there are rock giants, hurling borders at each other. And our group is close to where a giant rises out of the mountain.

I scream as the ground moves as a couple of us get stuck on one of the giant's legs. We go rushing through the air as the giant battles the other giant. Kili, Haldir, Fili, and Thorin keep me in place as we struggle to keep our balance.

Soon we are back on solid ground. I hold onto Kili in fear, not liking the ground moving. Shouts come but it's for Bilbo. As I look about, Bilbo is helped onto solid ground and then Dwalin is helping Thorin onto solid ground.

We move farther along the pathway, until we get to a cave. Kili makes him bedroll, before putting me in it. He climbs in the opening, holding me close. I tremble while holding onto him, still terrified but calming down.

##########################################################################################################

I must have fallen asleep because Thorin's yell wakes me up. Before Kili and I get out of the bedroll, the ground disappears. Wind rushes past me before I land on Kili. Dwalin helps me up before Kili is helped up by Thorin.

Creatures come out of the darkness. They force us all together, tying us up. They get excited when they see me but they don't stop, just ties me up tightly. I move closer to Kili as the creatures lead us down, farther into the mountain.

Soon we come to a huge underground chasm with ramshackle slums and bridges stretching out along the chasm. We walk along a bridge to a huge creature with a huge head and long chin. The creatures all talk in a different language.

The creatures bring in a device like a medieval stretcher. I cringe, seeing it, moving closer to Kili. The other dwarves move closer to us, surrounding us. Kili is looking at the stretcher and the huge creature in fear.

Suddenly the creatures attack us. They yank me out of the protective circle. I struggle against them as they cut my bonds. They drag me over to the stretcher as they and the huge creature start crackling like mad.

They strap my arms and legs into the stretcher, the chains biting into my skin. The huge creature moves to tower over me, sneering. He pinches my left ankle and left forearm roughly. I scream out as he breaks the bones.

The creatures begin to crank the wheels that the chains were connected to, ever so slowly, mockingly. With each crank, the chains grow tighter, pulling in the slack until my arms and legs are stretched tight.

A slow dull pain begins to start in my limbs as the pressure begins to build. I can't stop the whimper from escaping my mouth as my muscles and bones begin to scream in protest. I try to escape the pain by arching my back.

Blackness fills my mind, shutting off all my senses. Not feeling the pain anymore, I don't struggle to force the blackness back. It wraps me in a blissful, peaceful cocoon of oblivion. Its promising that nothing bad is going to happen.


	14. Chapter 14: Azog's Confusing Self

**Hi everyone. I'm back. I know its been a while. I still don't have a computer and my spouse has finally started letting me use his. The updates might take a while because I'm pregnant with twins, due in February. This story is now on WordPad, so there might be mistakes like two capital letters when only the first one is supposed to be. Their and with and the and and might also be misspelled.**

**##################################################################################**

Kili's anger grows, seeing Audrey passing out. Redness clouds his mind, shutting off his senses, until all he can focus on is how bad Audrey looked, screaming in pain. The redness slowly disappears.

He is on top of the King Goblin, stabbing the creature over and over again. All around the huge body are the other goblins, all killed or dying. They were killed without mercy with blood splattered everyone.

Climbing off the body, he notices that the other dwarves and elves are staring at him, shocked. He quickly cuts Fili free, before moving to Audrey. As he cuts her free, Fili is cutting the others free.

"We have to get out of here before more come." Thorin says, coming up to Kili, who is cradling Audrey bridal-style.

"Will Gandalf or the elves be able to heal her again." Kili asks, looking up at his uncle with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure someone will be able too." Thorin answers, sending reassurance and comfort to his youngest nephew.

The group moves down the tunnels, heading outside. Dwarves are able to sense thier direction when deep underground, which other species cannot. The elves are in the back, swords drawn, ready to attack.

When they reach outside, Gandalf is there. He looks down at Audrey in anger. Calming down, he begins counting everyone, making sure that everyone is still there and nobody got killed.

As Gandalf prepares to heal Audrey, howls come on the air. Everyone knows that the Orcs are chasing after them. They aren't sure if the Orcs will be like the Goblins and hurt Audrey some more.

With one word from Gandalf, they all start running down the mountain, hoping to get somewhere safe. Kili holds Audrey close to his chest, hoping she isn't getting hurt more with all the bouncing about.

Audrey moans, cuddling closer to Kili's chest, not waking up. His heart fills with warmth, knowing he'll do anything to keep her safe, hating that he couldn't keep her safe earlier with the goblins.

Everyone stops when the reach a cliff, unable to go back or to the sides. The howls are getting closer. Thorin looks around before grabbing Bilbo and tossing him up into a giant tree. The others climb upwards.

Thorin helps Kili up the tree, since he won't let Audrey go. Gandalf uses his staff to bring them up the rest of the way. Thorin, Kili, and Fili sit on the same branch, hoping that the Orcs won't find them.

The Orcs stop at the space beneath the trees. There are twenty Orcs, sitting on top of Wargs. In the lead is Azog, the white orc, sitting on his white warg. He is looking up at all of them in the trees.

When Azog sees Audrey, his expression changes. He orders something to his men in Black Speech. They step backwards, before making a fire. Some of them put something in a pot, over the flames.

Azog says something to Gandalf, which surprises him. Haldir angry growls, saying something to Azog. The Orc bares his teeth, grudgingly admitting something. It seems to calm Haldir and Gandalf down.

"They will heal Audrey, not going to hurt her. Azog still wants to kill Thorin and all his family." Gandalf says, looking at Thorin to see what he wants to do.

"We will all go down and not let her out of our sights." Thorin announces, glaring at Azog with hatred.

Slowly all of them climb out of the trees. Kili stays before Thorin and Haldir. Gandalf slowly brings Kili forward. Azog looks down at Audrey, grabbing some of the hot stuff from the pot with his bare hand.

Gently he puts the green mixture on Audrey's broken bones. She moans, twisting and squirming, trying to get away from the pain of the medicine. Gandalf can't wake her up or anything, it will mix with the medicine.

Kili holds he closer, hating that she's in pain, hoping that hte medicine will work. After a couple minutes, her struggles stop and she slips into a deeper sleep, looking peaceful, content, and safe.

Azog says stuff to Gandalf and Haldir, gesturing all about. He doesn't seem to happy about something but keeps looking over at Audrey, softly. Gandalf and Haldir aren't happy either but concede something.

"It is decided that Azog and his men will lead us to the Lonely Mountain, doing this for Audrey, nobody else." Gandalf announces to everyone.


End file.
